


Танец на шесте (Disco Stick)

by lyapsik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyapsik/pseuds/lyapsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон встречает Шерлока на девичнике Клары в стрип-клубе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танец на шесте (Disco Stick)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disco Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226409) by [Ishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/pseuds/Ishmael). 



> События разворачиваются до того, как Джон отправляется на службу в Афганистан.
> 
> Танец на пилоне – вид фитнеса, сочетает в себе элементы хореографии и шестовой акробатики Схожий из-за спортивного снаряда со стриптизом, но не стоит их путать.
> 
> [Обложка](http://41.media.tumblr.com/4903baaa8cdaa15b3d6747d5f49daaba/tumblr_n0xnnpjTlO1rl7ovzo1_500.jpg) к переводу.  
> Иллюстрация от [vicariousVelvet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vicariousVelvet/pseuds/vicariousVelvet) "[Tiny Shorts and Body Glitter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368870)"  
> Иллюстрация от [foxy61](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy61/pseuds/foxy61) "[Sterling from Disco Stick by Ishmael](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2022924)

Джон задаётся вопросом, что же он такого натворил в прошлом, чтобы именно его выбрали в свидетели Клары на свадьбе и координаторы её девичника. Она настояла на том, чтобы присутствовали стриптизёры ( _«Это моя последняя ночь, прежде чем я навсегда откажусь от члена!»_ ). И теперь вокруг него крутилась кучка пьяных женщин и мужчин различной степени обнажённости. Джон уже довольно давно определился с тем, что он бисексуал из разряда «смотреть-но-не-трогать», но как бы не было приятно обмениваться заинтересованными взглядами с некоторыми незнакомцами, он не мог избавиться от чувства неловкости.

Клара была занята, а другие девушки с тремя стриптизёрами устроили приватные танцы на коленках. К счастью, она, кажется, была слишком увлечена всем происходящим, чтобы продолжать попытки свести его с кем-то в сексуальной униформе медсестры. Появляется официант, улыбаясь и спрашивая, желает ли он ещё выпить. Его рука тёплая в том месте, где она касается его предплечья. Джон заказывает себе скотч, решив тоже повеселиться, потому что парень, в самом деле, чертовски привлекателен (тёплая загорелая кожа, обтягивающие белые брюки и позолоченные блёстки на теле, что, возможно, выглядит нелепо, но это совсем не так). Он улыбается немного натянуто, рука исчезает, и официант, к его облегчению, держится довольно отстранённо, когда возвращается с напитком.

Взгляд Джона устремлён на сцену в возможном оправдании, если Гарри захочет узнать, что же там происходило, и тут же чувствует, как у него внутри что-то скрутило, когда замечает Клару, наслаждающуюся вниманием блондина с такой внешностью, о которой ему оставалось только мечтать. Соблазнительные и полуобнажённые танцоры собирались выступать следующими.

Музыка играла в основном заводная: певучий женский голос, тяжёлый бас, незапоминающиеся слова со склонностью называть людей «детка». Представление весьма впечатляло. Для большинства движений верхней части тела требовались сила и гибкость, особенно, когда все трое вертелись на одном пилоне[1], но от всего увиденного у Джона сложилось впечатление о необычном цирковом номере, нежели о чём-то ещё.

Трое танцоров уходят за кулисы, музыка и освещение перенастраиваются для следующего номера. Сцена заливается голубым светом, низкий бас приветствует его, как только он появляется с первыми тактами музыки. Он гибкий и очень бледный по сравнению с грузными загорелыми мужчинами, которые выступали до него, с высокими скулами и вьющимися тёмными волосами. Облачённый только в тесные, короткие чёрные шорты и в самые нелепые, какие себе можно только представить, босоножки на высоком каблуке – Джон не может не восхититься той уверенности, которая исходит от него.

Они представляют его как Стерлинг[2] (вполне оправданно, учитывая все эти серебристые блёстки) – и шоу начинается. Взмах рук, и он, притворно покачиваясь в последний момент, дерзко берётся за шест. Каждый шаг вокруг пилона совпадает с ритмом: извивается, хватается за палку другой рукой и выгибает спину. Делает несколько кругов вокруг шеста прежде, чем набрать скорость и оторваться от земли, изогнувшись дугой, и голова его откидывается назад, когда он вращается. Его тело искривляется, прогибаясь в спине, пока танцор скручивается вокруг шеста буквой «S». Как только темп замедляется, Стерлинг задирает ноги вверх и расставляет их широко в медленном вращении, демонстрируя ягодицы и натянутые шорты.

Джон очень рад тому, что сидит за столиком. Ни один из его эротических снов не был настолько хорош (не говоря уже и об их артистичности). Физиологическая реакция его тела в данном случае была неизбежна; к счастью, большинство женщин тоже были увлечены танцем, чтобы это заметить.

Одна из подружек невесты, с которой толком и не знаком (Мелисса? Мегги?), пытается отвлечь его, предлагая поделиться парнем, который устроился на её коленях, но он даже не замечает то, как отказывается от предложения.

\- Доктор _Зану-да_ , – она дуется и вскоре забывает о его существовании.

Стерлинг выпрямляется, раскручивается и падает на пол в шпагате. Он ползёт по полу к следующему шесту, самому близкому к тому месту, где сидит Джон. Хватается за него, когда отступает, извиваясь телом так, что у Джона в паху это вызывает отклик. Следующее покачивание танцор делает заведя руки за спину и прогнувшись назад: гладкие мышцы живота выставлены на обозрение. Он раздвигает свои ноги и снова показывает задницу – Джон едва может дышать. Согнув ногу в колене, обхватывает ею шест и упирается пяткой в бедро, когда закидывает свои руки за спину.

Соскользнув на пол, встаёт, пристально вглядывается в публику. Можно сказать, что он смотрит прямо на Джона. Стерлинг танцует впереди пилона, обхватывает за спиной его обеими руками и вскидывает бедрами в воздухе.

Это уже слишком. Боже, это _уже перебор_.

\- Туалет, – задыхаясь, говорит Джон каждому, кто бы обратил на него своё внимание, не беспокоясь о том, было ли это так.

Идёт, запинаясь, в сторону выхода, скотч вдарил в голову сильнее, чем он ожидал, но продолжает быстро продвигаться по тёмному коридору, толкнув незапертую дверь плечом. У него было несколько вариантов – хорошо, что этот был верным. Туалет пуст, и Джон даже не успевает добраться до кабинки, когда его дрожащие руки справляются с ширинкой.

Он запускает руку в трусы, вспоминает, как те длинные ноги вертелись вокруг пилона, плотно прилегающую ткань, изящные линии спины. Мысль о том, как эти ноги обхватывают его, впиваясь шпильками ему в спину, заставляет его застонать. Движения руки резкие, сильные и достаточно быстрые, граничащие с болью. Увеличивая скорость, гонится за теми образами – и меньше чем за минуту он кончает в свои боксёры.

Весь учинённый беспорядок Джон устраняет клочком скомканной бумаги из рулона. Мокрое бельё будет причинять ему неудобство, пока он не вернётся домой. Оставшуюся часть спермы смывает с рук водой, пытаясь прогнать лишние мысли из головы. Воздух, ему нужно на воздух. Он направляется к незамеченной им ранее двери рядом с мужским туалетом, вздыхает с облегчением, когда не раздаётся сигнала тревоги, и выходит в узкий переулок.

Ночной воздух приятно холодит кожу, возвращая с небес на землю. Джон даже может не зацикливаться на мыслях о том танцоре, о Кларе, или вообще о чём угодно. Было бы неплохо пропустить стаканчик ещё чего-нибудь другого, чтобы вернуться к тому приятному расплывчатому состоянию, когда в голове приятно пусто. Он не уверен в том, как долго смотрит на кирпичную кладку, отчаянно стараясь удержать равновесие.

Слышится, как скрипнули петли, – вторая дверь, которую он не заметил, открылась слева. Ему бы следовало подобрать свою челюсть с пола, потому как перед ним предстал тот самый танцор, от которого так позорно сбежал. Он всё ещё был одет в сценический костюм. На улице не больше 10 градусов.

\- _Господи_ , разве тебе не холодно? – выпаливает Джон, когда к нему возвращается способность говорить.

Его удивляет ухмылка на лице танцора, когда тот делает несколько больших шагов, преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние, – цокот каблуков проносит эхом по переулку. Он закуривает сигарету (Джон даже не хочет знать, где, чёрт возьми, тот их держит):  
\- От ламп на сцене довольно жарко.

Джон не может не взглянуть на бесконечные обнажённые ноги и плоский живот, на необъятные просторы гладких мышц и бледную кожу – и всё это не вписывается в окружающую их обстановку переулка, вымощенного кирпичами. Подводка для глаз и блёстки, покрывающие его торс тяжёлыми крупными пятнами, смотрелись едва ли не вызывающе. На этих нелепых босоножках (как он вообще нашёл себе нужный размер?) тот возвышается над ним подобно большому неказистому дереву. Выпирающие, покрытые серебристыми блёстками соски находились почти на уровне глаз Джона.

Он не может здесь остаться, не с ходячим сексом, затягивающимся сигаретой (да ещё и помада, как он до этого не заметил губную помаду?). Тянется рукой к дверной ручке.

\- Удачно подрочил?

Все его мысли, споткнувшись, замерли.

\- Это не продлилось долго, учитывая то, как поспешно ты убежал.

Джон издаёт сдавленный звук.

\- Я чувствую запах секса, как и мыла. Хорошо, что ты моешь руки после всего.

Невозможно в буквальном смысле сгореть со стыда, но Джон думает о том, что он мог бы это сделать прямо сейчас. К счастью, Гарри научила его, как преобразовывать унижение в гнев:  
\- Что за чушь ты несёшь?

\- Не нужно этого стыдиться. Я бы думал, что плохо выполняю свою работу, если хотя бы у одного человека не было подобной реакции каждый раз, когда я танцую.

Джон облизывает губы, пытаясь не вспоминать танец.

\- Слушай, приятель, я не знаю, что ты там задумал…

Стерлинг вздыхает, словно перед ним был не особенно смышленый ребенок:  
\- Ты только что сбежал с моего выступления и видишь меня одного в переулке. Чем тебе не намёк на секс?

« _Да твою ж мать_ ». – Джон трясёт головой, чтобы избавиться от мыслей и образов, отвлекающих его внимание:  
\- Нет.

\- Нет? – Тот искренне шокирован его ответом.

\- Нет, я не собирался предлагать тебе такое, – утверждает Джон, смотря Стерлингу прямо в глаза, чтобы доказать свою искренность. Всему есть предел, а предложить в перерыве танцору заняться быстрым перепихом – он далёк от всего этого. – Послушай, я в курсе, что танцы не делают тебя заинтересованным. Я уверен, что многие люди достают тебя подобными предложениями. Но не следует приписывать и меня к ним.

Не то, чтобы у него был шанс. Джон знает, когда он находится вне своей категории. Не говоря уже о том, что у него никогда ничего не было с парнем.

Какое-то время они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, будто бы танцор пытался прочесть его мысли. Его глаза потускнели и приняли какой-то средний между голубым, зелёным и серым оттенок – они были так же прекрасны, как и всё остальное тело.

\- Ты это серьёзно.

\- Конечно, я серьёзно.

Стерлинг поднимает руку, чтобы заставить его замолчать. Появляется совершенно другая личность с резкими движениями и оживлённой мимикой.

\- Ты находишься на девичнике, достаточно защищен своей мужественностью и сексуальностью, чтобы не быть обеспокоенным нетрадиционной ролью или присутствием сексуальных парней. Ты, не скрываясь, пялился, но ничего не предпринимал. Несмотря на то, что твой брат – жених, ты присутствуешь на девичнике его невесты. Стало быть, ты очень с ней близок, нежели с братом. Затем, твой взгляд постоянно возвращался к ней, независимо от того, флиртуют ли с тобой официанты или подружки невесты. Ты флиртовал в ответ, но не более.

Он делает длинную паузу, чтобы затянуться сигаретой, и улыбается:  
\- Ты влюблен в неё или был когда-то. Пытаешься отвлечься от мыслей о ней, но… безуспешно.

Джон настолько сражен наповал всей этой правдой, что почти не реагирует.

\- Это было великолепно. Как ты…

\- Твой столик стоял возле чёрного входа, и даже со сцены я всё слышал. Было легко связать всё воедино.

\- Поразительно, – произнёс Джон, качая головой с удивлением. Ведь всё так и было, не считая Гарри.

Холодная уверенность сменяется искренним и осторожным удивлением:  
\- В самом деле? Ты так думаешь?

\- Да, абсолютно. Это было весьма необычно.

\- Ты всегда так щедр на похвалы после оргазма? Не отвечай. – Его взгляд снова становится пронзительным, смотря куда-то поверх Джона. – Но это ещё не всё. Есть ещё причина, почему ты не отвечаешь ни на чьё предложение согласием, если даже и хочешь.

Что-то заставляет его быть честным, заставляет его выдать тайну, которую он хранил, казалось, бесконечно.

\- Я отправляюсь в армию через месяц. Гарри не знает. Никто не знает.

Чувствуется, как взгляд Стерлинга сверлит его череп.

\- Тебе нужно единение с партнёром и адреналин от секса, но ты не готов рисковать, чтобы почувствовать себя тем, кто «поматросит-и-бросит».

\- Пожалуй, так и есть, да. – Джон отклонил шесть возможных любовников на одну ночь, после того как принял решение присоединиться к армии. Он не чувствовал, что такой секс будет правильным, поскольку хотел немного жизнеутвердиться, и поэтому ему оставалось только мастурбировать, пока он будет находиться далеко от дома.

Стерлинг складывает ладони перед лицом в молитвенном жесте.

\- Армейский доктор. Интересно.

Джон открывает рот, но Стерлинг его прерывает:  
\- Над тобой подшучивали три доктора и намёками направили тебя на этот путь.

\- Невероятно.

Стерлинг улыбается, но Джон подозревает, что тот ещё и красуется перед ним.

\- Потому что наблюдателен? Вряд ли. Ты _понимаешь_ , что говоришь это вслух?

\- Извини, я умолкну.

\- Нет, всё, – он запинается, и эмоции, которые Джон не может уловить, отражаются на его лице, – в порядке.

Выражение его лица становится откровенно самодовольным:  
\- И ты был, конечно, прав. Я не подцепляю клиентов. Дурной тон, – Стерлинг улыбается. – Обычно. Я заканчиваю через полчаса.

Что-то в выражении его лица, то, как он не отводил глаз от Джона, заставляют думать, что у него есть шанс. Этот человек не залетит от него, да и не похож он на того, кто может сильно привязаться. Ему не хотелось только лишь смотреть. Слова сами, без его ведома срываются с его уст:  
\- Боже, пожалуйста, позволь мне трахнуть тебя.

\- Нет.

Что-то обрывается в груди Джона. Он всё неправильно истолковал. Несмотря на то, что это было ужасной идеей, но какая-то часть его ещё надеялась…

Стерлинг внезапно приближается к Джону, прежде чем он различает лишь блёстки и кожу.

\- Ты ошибаешься. Тебе нужно кое-что ещё, – палец скользит вдоль его челюсти: он может чувствовать, как на нём остаётся дорожка из блёсток. Стерлинг приближается, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:  
– Я собираюсь отсосать тебе, и затем я трахну тебя.

Джон проглатывает комок в горле, чувствуя скручивающейся жар возбуждения в низу живота.

\- К тебе или ко мне?

\- Нет смысла куда-то идти, когда у меня есть собственная гримерная. Иди, скажи, что собираешься уходить. Я тебя подожду.

Джон смотрит на свои часы: остаётся десять минут до ухода Стерлинга. За это время он может оправдаться перед Кларой; найти Коко (слава трезвенникам), чтобы удостовериться, что все будут ограждены от неприятностей весь остаток ночи. Он смотрит выше (и ещё выше, Боже, эти _шпильки_ ) на Стерлинга, который кажется чужеродным, покрытый полностью серебристыми блёстками, и от того прекрасным.

\- Верно. Да. Вернусь через минуту, – говорит сдавленно. Из-за возбуждения он мало что соображает.

Джон мчится обратно, едва не спотыкаясь от того, что так спешит. Какая-то его часть ожидает, что всё это шутка, потому что он не понимает, что такой изящный, умный пол-дэнс танцор мог увидеть в таком простом парне, как он.

\- Кое-что произошло, – говорит он Коко, стараясь не застонать от ужасной шутки, что могла бы возникнуть. – Приглядишь за кое-кем для меня, ладно?

Она отмахивается от него, отвлекаясь на то, что происходит на сцене. Одежду сбрасывали под песню о жаре. Коко хихикает и машет одному из парней, который вертел своими стрингами:  
\- Они слишком пьяны, чтобы заметить, что на нём. Уверена, ты уже устал от всего этого.

Он не может сдержаться от внезапного взрыва смеха.

\- Да. Слишком много для меня. Я ухожу. – Хорошо, что никто ничего не подозревает – Гарри никогда бы не позволила ему так поступить.

Джон не может сдержать улыбку, когда Стерлинг всё ещё ждёт его в переулке, придерживая для него открытую дверь. Одна рука сжимает его запястья, утягивая за собой сквозь темноту узкого коридора.

Твою мать, он едва знает этого парня:  
\- Стерлинг, у тебя есть…

\- Моя гримёрка – всё, что нам нужно. У меня нет никаких заболеваний, уверяю тебя. И это не просто потворство.

Джон не имеет ни малейшее представления, что такое в нём привлекло Стерлинга, чтобы тот выбрал его, но, конечно же, не жалуется. Он всё ещё хочет спросить, почему, ему любопытно, но боится, что испортит момент, если спросит. Ничего страшного, даже хорошо, что у кого-то из них был подобный опыт, и он не смотрит дарёному коню в зубы.

Но ему нужно кое-что, чтобы сделать это не без имён, несмотря на то, что сделка всего на один раз.

\- Могу я узнать твоё имя, твоё настоящее имя? Я чувствую себя ужасно глупым, когда зову тебя по сценическому псевдониму.

Танцор наклоняет голову в сторону, размышляя.

\- Я полагаю, тебе нужно что-то более подходящее, чтобы это можно было кричать. Зови меня Шерлок.

Пульс Джона учащается, как только открывается дверь. Он уверен, что Шерлок чувствует его биение, когда обхватывает его запястье.

В гримёрке царит ужасный беспорядок (а череп для чего здесь?), но взгляд Джона устремлён лишь на ужасно роскошный красный диван, занимающий центр комнаты. Тот просто огромен – он спал на кроватях и поменьше.

Шерлок выпускает его запястье, оставляя Джона, которому постепенно сносит крышу, и тот чувствует себя окрылённым, его разум заполонили образы того, что сейчас произойдёт. Он позволяет себя развернуть и толкнуть, пока спинка дивана не упирается ему в бёдра. Ему хочется поцеловать Шерлока, ощутить разгорячённое тело и нежные губы, но разница в росте слишком велика. Джон не хочет спрашивать, не хочет уходить, так как слишком привязался к любовнику на одну ночь.

Шерлок садится на корточки, ноги раздвигаются в стороны, и шорты туго натягиваются над его членом. Если бы он встал на колени, это бы сгладило разницу в росте, которая была ещё более значительной, когда он был на каблуках. « _Возможно, он не может позволить себе, чтобы на коленях были синяки»_ , – думает Джон почти истерично: он всё ещё не может поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.

Осмотревшись вокруг, Шерлок поспешно заталкивает вещи под диван, а затем хватает коробку. Раздаётся характерный потрескивающий звук пластика и чего-то перекатывающегося внутри – должно быть презервативы и смазка. Джон выдыхает с облегчением, так как не нужно было копаться во всей этой проклятой комнате, чтобы найти их.

Затем Шерлок расстёгивает джинсы Джона _зубами_ – и все его мысли вылетают из головы. Горячее дыхание проникает сквозь одежду, и молния движется с неприлично громким щелчком. Джон упирается руки, чтобы не упасть. Ладони Шерлока обхватывают его бёдра, чтобы поддерживать, спускают с него брюки и боксёры, пока те не оказываются возле щиколоток.

Джон не может сдержать стона, когда его член оказывается на свободе, – вид головы Шерлока в непосредственной близости от него, делает его более твёрдым. Он не может вспомнить, когда последний раз он оказывал такое давление на свой период воздержания – вероятно, ни разу с тех времен, когда он был подростком.

Реальность возвращает его назад, и на какое-то мгновение ему становится страшно:  
\- Как насчёт…

Шерлок выглядит раздражённым:  
– Да, да, подхожу к этому, – он прижимается лицом к бедру Джона, дарит несколько острых, дразнящих укусов. – Больше никаких разговоров.

Слышится шелест фольги, и Шерлок _раскатывает презерватив ртом_.

\- Блядь, – рука Джона ложится на спинку дивана, достаточно сильно сжимая ткань, что та скрипит. В момент сильного _возбуждения_ , которое уходит так же быстро, как и появилось, Шерлок отстраняется, только кончик члена остаётся во рту. Бледные руки скользят вверх вдоль бёдер Джона, оставляя пять прерывающихся линий, а потом сжимают его ягодицы.

Шерлок прижимает его запястья по обе стороны бёдер и снова начинает сосать. Джон не может удержаться от того, чтобы не дёргаться всем телом, когда сопротивляется хватке Шерлока, дыхание становится шумным и рваным. Шерлок увеличивает давление своими руками и ртом. Джон не может сдержать ужасно неприличный звук, вырывающийся из горла. Он не может смотреть: вид Шерлока, дёргающего головой, заставляет его чувствовать себя так, как будто сейчас кончит, а это может произойти слишком рано. Джон закрывает глаза, позволяя миру сузиться до шести дюймов кожи.

Темп замедляется, он будто бы его поддразнивает, и это пробуждает в Джоне желание вскрикнуть с отчаянием. Руки Шерлока отпускают его запястья и начинают блуждать сжимая кости его бёдер, покатывая яички и касаясь мягкой кожи за ними. Для него стало неожиданностью, когда он чувствует, как скользкий, покрытый латексом палец дразнит его вход. Это только намёк на давление, но он заставляет сердце Джона биться в два раза быстрее, его ноги раздвигаются шире.

Это так и остаётся только давлением: каждый раз, когда Шерлок втягивает член Джона обратно в рот. Трудно думать о том, чтобы расслабиться, когда его пробивает дрожь возбуждения, но когда палец наконец скользит в него, появляется только небольшой дискомфорт.

Он чувствует себя странно – не особенно хорошо или плохо, просто _странно_.

Шерлок выпускает член Джона, но не прекращает медленно скользить пальцем туда и обратно.

\- Ты никогда не делал это раньше.

Джон смотрит вниз, его член налился кровью и весь в слюне, в дюйме от безупречного рта. Он отвечает, задыхаясь:  
\- Нет, не могу сказать, что подобное было. Не так, как сейчас, по крайней мере.

\- У тебя нет никаких сентиментальных возражений к незнакомцу из стрип-клуба, который собирается заняться содомией с тобой?

\- _Боже_ , Шерлок, ты можешь быть кем угодно, и я скажу, да. – Джон знает, что его ноющий член заставляет его говорить глупые вещи, но это не делает их менее правдивыми. Часть того Шерлока, которого он увидел вне сцены, изменив жизнь Джона так легко, – это то, что больше всего в нём привлекает. – Сейчас вряд ли подходящее время, чтобы быть сентиментальным: мой последний секс перед тем, как я уеду, чтобы словить пулю.

Это было ложью, и они оба знали об этом. Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то.

Джон перебивает его, дыхание сбивается, когда Шерлок задевает его простату:  
\- Ты, кажется, говорил, больше никаких разговоров?

\- Да, именно так и говорил, – Шерлок ухмыляется и вводит ещё один палец.

Это великолепно: напряжение и растяжение, непристойное поступательное скольжение. Интересно, сколько ещё Джон сможет удерживаться на ногах.

Шерлок лижет, сосёт его член, всё больше сдавливая и ускоряясь. Пальцы не отстают, беспощадно дразня. Джон ощущает жар назревающей кульминации.

\- Шерлок, – стонет он, едва способный формулировать слова. – Боже, Шерлок, я…

Пальцы толкаются вперёд, и внезапно его тело словно распадается на куски. Джон выкрикивает имя Шерлока, будто ругательство, поскольку всё накрыло жаркими ощущениями и оргазмом. Он граничит с болью, которая приходит потом, но это совершенно невероятно.

Шерлок дарит ещё немного лёгких посасываний, прежде чем выпустить пульсирующий и чувствительный член Джона с непристойным _хлюпом_.

Джон тяжело опирается на диван, прерывисто дыша:  
\- Шерлок, ты… Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

Пальцы соскальзывают – Джону не нравится то, что они больше не в нём. Тогда Шерлок сбрасывает перчатку в мусорное ведро и поднимается в долгом, дразнящем движении. Он ставит колени по обе стороны от тела Джона и становится ими на спинку дивана, что делает его достаточно низким. Член Шерлока, всё ещё заточённый в его шортах, надавливает на живот Джона. Пробегает зубами вдоль его челюсти и шеи, поддразнивая.

Боже, это уже слишком. Он больше не может сдерживаться. К рукам Джона наконец-то возвращается способность двигаться, и они обхватывают голову Шерлока, пальцы пробираются в его густые волосы и тянут, вынуждая его встретиться с губами Джона. Шерлок издаёт резкий вдох удивления, когда Джон начинает грубо его целовать, кусая и посасывая. Он трахает своим языком его рот, вспоминая, как ощущал те пальцы внутри себя.

Джон притягивает Шерлока ближе к себе, его руки никак не могут решить, к чему им больше всего хочется прикоснуться, пока продолжаются жаркие поцелуи. Он даже не знает, куда делась его рубашка. Эти блёстки повсюду: следы на коже Джона и на диване – Шерлок повсюду оставляет свой след.

Тот пододвигается ближе для следующего поцелуя, и они теряют равновесие. Джон перемещает свой вес в сторону так, что они приземляются прямо на подушки вместо того, чтобы распластаться на полу, но всё ещё представляют собой сплетенье конечностей, которое образовалось в неудобных местах. Джон ничего не может с этим поделать – он начинает хихикать. Подобные нелепые вещи происходили с ним, когда он был пьян. Шерлок встречается с ним глазами, улыбка внезапно вспыхивает на его лице, и глубокий смех вырывается из его груди.

Некоторое время они задыхаются от смеха. Джон улыбается так широко, что это причиняет боль – он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким _счастливым_. Пытается поцеловать Шерлока в губы, но промахивается, и это заканчивается тем, что оставляет грязь на его щеке. Это уже чересчур, слишком сентиментально, но в этот момент его это не волнует.

Член Шерлока настойчиво толкается в бедро Джона. Прежде чем тот мог возразить, Джон перекатывает их так, чтобы он был сверху, и чтобы иметь возможность блуждать взглядом сверху вниз по прекрасному телу, которое было перед ним. Кожа Шерлока покраснела под блёстками, краснота сползает к груди. Если это его последний секс, Джон нисколько не будет сожалеть об этом.

Он целует длинную вытянутую шею Шерлока, царапая зубами его ключицы, пальцы и лижет соски, не волнуясь о том, что краска на теле размазывается. Столько, сколько хочет – Джон знает, он не может оставлять укусы из-за риска, что останутся следы, а этого нельзя допустить, ведь Шерлок всё время демонстрирует своё тело на публике. Разве что… Джон дёргает его шорты вниз, издавая благодарные стоны, когда видит член. « _Он удаляет волосы на теле_ », – часть его разума, которая ещё способна подбирать слова, говорит что-то нечленораздельное: « _он везде делает депиляцию_ ».

Джон накрывает ртом выступ бедра Шерлока, зубы сжимаются на изгибе кости, посасывают кожу, пока не формируются багровые засосы в виде полумесяцев с обеих сторон.

\- _Да_ , Джон, – Шерлок тяжело дышит, бёдра делают невольный толчок, и босоножки упираются в диван. Джон тянется назад, зная, что если он останется слишком близко, то захочет сосать его член – он не имеет понятия, где ещё взять чёртовы презервативы.

Он не может больше ждать. Он должен коснуться Шерлока, должен видеть, как тот кончает. Джон не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что делает, но есть одна вещь, которую может сделать без секса. Он ударяет руками его бледные бёдра, поглаживает низ гладкого живота, перед тем, как его левая рука сжимает член Шерлока.

\- Джон, что ты… – он стонет, раздражение отражается в его голосе, когда рука Джона начинает двигаться. – Это не…

\- Я должен прикоснуться к тебе. Боже, Шерлок, ты такой, – Джон использует другую руку, чтобы удержаться над Шерлоком, зарывается ртом там, где шея переходит в плечо. Сейчас ему сложно что-либо выговорить; он может только просипеть: «Шерлок».

\- О, _о_ , – его бёдра начинают дёргаться, когда Джон наращивает темп, его руки сжимаются, а губы образует букву «О». Шерлок вздыхает, когда кончает, словно весь воздух покидает его тело – Джон совершенно не понимает, что произошло, пока не ощущает что-то тёплое на своих пальцах, забрызгавшее живот.

Через минуту он откидывается на спинку дивана и пристально смотрит, чтобы запечатлеть в своём разуме образы спутавшихся кудрей, горящих щёк, чья мерцающая кожа была чуть выпачкана.

\- Полотенце? Бумажный платок? – говорит он, пытаясь отвлечь себя от неистового желания облизать свои пальцы прямо сейчас.

Шерлок мычит так, словно слова являются помехой, которую он не может преодолеть:  
\- Ванная комната. На раковине.

\- Спасибо, – Джон осторожно перешагивает через кучу бумаг и мусора, стараясь серьёзно не думать о том, что возможно было в пакетике с белым порошком, и о маринованной селезёнке. Он стаскивает презерватив и бросает его в мусорное ведро, позволяет воде из-под крана нагреться и смачивает два полотенца. Он бросает одно Шерлоку, который был слишком разомлевший, чтобы потрудиться поймать его. Ткань ударяется об его живот с мокрым шлепком.

После нескольких небрежных движений Шерлок отбрасывает полотенце в сторону.

\- Не то, что я ожидал, но вполне удовлетворительно.

Джон проводит влажной тканью по своему члену, пытаясь избавиться от большей части липкости.

\- Думаешь, ты хотел бы…

\- Без привязанностей, Джон, – Шерлок даже не смотрит на то, где он развалился на диване. На нём всё ещё босоножки на высоких шпильках, и из-за этого он выглядит смешно.

\- Верно, – Джон прикусывает губу, пытаясь подавить своё разочарование, пока оно не исчезает. Это ведь то, о чём он просил, в самом деле. Он мог бы поискать Клару, проверить, там ли они ещё. Мысли о Гарри напоминают ему кое о чём.

\- Эм, Шерлок?

\- Мм? – Его реакция рассеянная и непроизвольная.

\- Гарри – сокращённо от Гарриет.

 _Это_ привлекает его внимание. Шерлок кидается вперёд, чтобы сесть, прошипев:  
\- _Сестра_.

Выражение его лица принимает что-то среднее между досадой и восхищением.

\- Всегда есть что-то.

Его взгляд возвращается к Джону, изучая. Они молчат мгновение, просто пристально смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Шерлок снова произносит:  
\- Не умирай. Я бы хотел вместе с тобой раскрывать преступления в будущем.

На лице Джона появляется гримаса, выражающая неодобрение, пока он натягивает свои боксёры и брюки:  
\- Спасибо, я подумаю.

Он застёгивает свою рубашку, слова вертятся на кончике его языка.

\- Закрой за собой дверь, – прерывает его мысли Шерлок.

\- Хорошо.

Джон захлопывает её так сильно, что трещит дверная рама, и не чувствует ни малейшего признака вины. Ему потребуется десять минут, чтобы вычислить, как, чёрт возьми, выйти из-за кулис, ещё двадцать, чтобы завершить девичник и рассадить всех в такси, и четыре часа, чтобы пялиться в потолок, перед тем как уснуть.

Джон всё ещё находит блёстки спустя три дня и не может сдержать смех. Несмотря на всё разочарование, которое он чувствовал в конце, всё же остались хорошие воспоминания.

Они дают ему то, что заставляет его улыбнуться после того, как Гарри чуть ли не теряет рассудок, когда он рассказывает ей о решении отправиться в армию. Она не разговаривает с ним с тех пор – он не винит её, поскольку новость срывается с языка, когда, будучи пьяным, произносит шаферскую речь на свадьбе.

Шерлок заполняет его фантазии, когда он мастурбирует холодными ночами, детали сливаются с его воспоминаниями и переживаниями, связанными с попытками остаться живым, но они далеки от того, чтобы их забыть. Джон бесстыдно флиртует в перерывах, вычисляя, если у него получилось найти сексуального умного танцора, сможет ли он снова попытать своё счастье.

Его удача исчерпывает себя пулей.

 

**ЭПИЛОГ**

\- Джон, это…

\- Мы уже встречались, – прерывает его Джон, не веря своим глазам. Он выглядит совершенно по-другому в своём узко-пошитом костюме, но невозможно перепутать те самые волосы, те скулы. – Это… это здорово, видеть тебя снова, – Джон прерывается, прежде чем произнести имя, поскольку не уверен в том, было оно настоящим или нет.

\- Ты знаком с Шерлоком? – Что-то в выражении лица Майка говорит, он _точно_ знает, какие обстоятельства привели их к знакомству.

Джон не может не задуматься, что означает то, что Шерлок назвал ему своё настоящее имя несколько лет назад.

Взгляд Шерлока блуждает по нему, отмечая все изменения. Очевидно, ему нравится то, что он видит, рот растянулся в хитрой ухмылке:  
\- Джон. Ты всё-таки не умер.

\- Я, кхм, оставлю вас двоих наедине, – говорит Майк с самой несносной улыбкой на лице.

Джон бы ударил его, если бы в мозгу не стучало « _ДА ДА ДА»_.

Дверь закрывается со щелчком, оставляя их одних. Взгляд Шерлока сосредоточен только на Джоне.

\- Думаю, ты бы хотел делить со мной комнату?

Конечно, он знает, почему Майк собирался познакомить их. Джон делает вид, что собирается обсудить это.

\- Есть что-то похуже того, что я уже знаю?

\- Нет, – Шерлок лжёт (Джона это не волнует). Его ухмылка становится шире:  
\- У меня есть пилон в спальне. Хочешь посмотреть?

Вся тяжесть прошедших лет спадает с плеч Джона:  
\- О Боже, да.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Пилон** – это вертикально расположенный шест, вокруг которого танцуют стриптиз. На сегодняшний день существуют танцы у шеста (the pole dance), которые не содержат элементы стриптиза.

[2] **Стерлинг** – денежная единица средневековой Англии (современное денежной единицы Великобритании – фунт стерлингов), а также в англоязычных странах название монетарного серебра, сплав серебра с медью, соответствует российской пробе 925.


End file.
